


ST✰RISH KAHOOT

by kencroissants



Series: UTAPRI ✰ KAHOOT [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Piyo-chan, STARISH playing Kahoot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kencroissants/pseuds/kencroissants
Summary: STARISH realized that they currently have too much time in their hands, so why not play a game of Kahoot?





	ST✰RISH KAHOOT

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend @ school who I talk to about UtaPri and our class played a bunch of Kahoot! so this happened. It's random and horrible, but if you guys can actually read this thing I applaud you.
> 
> WARNING:  
> \+ this could probably be OOC considering I usually don't write... especially about idol boys lmao  
> \+ it also seems as if the others that are not mentioned are just.. they're not there. BUT THEY ARE THERE.   
> \- haruka is also there because i really like her  
> \- just imagine the people that are supposed to be there but didn't get mentioned are just in the background fooling around: cecil hogging haruka to himself and masato and just slapping on wherever those limbs are going man.  
> \+ natsuki whines about piyo-chan... a lot...

“For the last time, we are not playing a Kahoot about Piyo-chan!”

Natsuki hugged Syo tighter, clinging in desperation as he begged for a Piyo-chan themed quiz repeatedly. 

The other members of STARISH have grown accustomed to Natsuki and Syo's antics so they simply watched them in amusement. 

This was normal. Totally.

Having enough of this comedy act, Tokiya simply sighed and scrolled down the Kahoot page to browse through the many available quizzes. It was better to get it over with before everyone else jumps into the argument.

He settled for a quiz that caught his attention: 35 questions about an idol.

The music played loudly and everyone turned their eyes on the big screen. It was  _ Nanairo no Compass _ . HAYATO’s music video playing in the background, and the code for the lobby placed above.

Everyone quieted down, processing the whole situation before there was a chaotic uproar. 

“Now now, Icchi, that's pretty egotistical of you.”

Tokiya turned to Ren with a straight face, “I wanted to try it out.”

Before everything gets out of hand, Otoya flailed his arms in panic, “Guys, guys! We have a quiz now, so let's play! Okay?” 

_ No one could argue with that. _

The quiz ended with Otoya in first place, Tokiya in second and their composer in third.

Ren turned to the three winners with an amused expression, “The results were unexpected; I though for sure that my lady would have gotten first place. If not, then perhaps Icchi. But Ikki?”

Otoya sputtered as the runner-ups turned to him. He turned his head and mumbled in embarrassment, covering up his face.

Everyone in the room couldn’t help but crowd around him to cheer him up from his flustered state.

Meanwhile, the much more reserved people in the group simply smiled fondly. 

“Alright, next quiz.”


End file.
